


Red Desert Sands

by kahuragani



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ancient History, Drinking, F/F, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Injury, It's not intense just overheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahuragani/pseuds/kahuragani
Summary: Ancient Egypt finds a stranger among the red desert sands.For historical-hetalia-week!
Relationships: Ancient Egypt (Hetalia)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Historical Hetalia Week (February 2021)





	Red Desert Sands

**Author's Note:**

> I shorten Ancient Egypt to just Egypt. This isn't Egypt, it's his mom. It's just easier to say and technically she wouldn't be called ancient in that time, so why not?

Egypt squinted at a figure emerging from over the desert hills. They suddenly collapsed and their body tumbled down. Egypt rushed to help them. She kneeled down to hold a woman a bit younger than herself. Her long dark hair cascaded over tan skin wrapped in a red dress. Her kohl lined eyes flickered open. "I need water..." the woman said hoarsely.

Egypt hurried to lift her up, feeling the burning of her defined arms and the sweat sliding down them. 

The girls quickly made it inside, where Egypt laid the lady down to get the girl a cup and lifted it to her chapped red lips. "Thank you," she whispered after swallowing the sweet water.

Egypt took a wet linen to the lady's forehead first, then applied it to the rest of her uncovered skin as she mumbled a prayer to Sekhmet and Heka.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Well I've been better before, but - I feel it working," said the woman as she took another sip.

Egypt began to apply the linen again. As she did, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Nima. And yours? Who should I thank?"

"I'm Neferet." Egypt replied, smiling softly. 

"I like that." Nima grinned. "Sweet name for a sweet lady."

Now they both had red cheeks. "Let me know once you need more water," she said shyly. 

A moment later, she joined Nima on the brick floor. "Who are you? I don't recognize you or your clothes, and i don't know of any people in the desert besides some temples to Set. Are you one of his followers?"

"No. I'm from Amard. It's quite far off. I didn't mean to end up here... Where exactly is here?"

"Het-Nesut, of Egypt. I've never heard of Amard, what it's like?"

"Kinda small, almost completely sand. Everyone lives on the coast since there's fish and ports. The story goes that Nima - not me, the one I'm named after - was exiled to the desert. But he was determined to make this place his own, so he kept walking until he found the ocean - and decided that would be the capital." 

"What happened next?" Egypt asked eagerly.

Nima sighed. "That's where the story ends. Nima has died, now we're unstable, and all these proper countries are taking advantage of that. That's why I travelled all this way, I'm looking for allies."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Well, that's probably not much, but thank you."

"No. I can talk to the pharaoh and try to convince him to help Amard."

"How will you do that?"

"Well, I'm actually part of the royal family." Egypt half lied. 

"Oh, forgive me for my informality, then."

"There's no need, i really don't mind."

"Guess I'll double down," said Nima with a smirk, "beautiful one." 

"Perhaps not that informal." Egypt said nervously.

"I'm just teasing you."

"... Anyways, should we? We'd have to go tomorrow, it's too late now, but if we leave early enough it'll only take a day."

Nima's eyebrows scrunched up as she began to frown. "Are you sure? What if he refuses, i don't want to be so much trouble for you."

"He is kind. I know I can convince him to help. This seems worth the trouble."

Nima thought a bit more. "Egypt is too far away. How much could they really do? And - I'd rather not spread the word so far about Amard. Even if Egypt doesn't, if other nations find out, I worry we will be exploited again."

Egypt looked into Nima's soft brown eyes. They were looking to the ground. Egypt took her resting hand. "If you think it's more of a risk to seek the pharaoh's help than someone else, we don't have to go. But it's something we can do. I just want to help."

"I think Amard must stay in its own little world for now."

"Is there any other way I can help?"

"Do you have beer?"

•

Egypt and Nima watched the sunset paint the sky red and orange as the sipped their drinks and listened to the music that filled the air. 

"Thank you. Not just for this," said Nima, gesturing to the cup, "but for all of it. When you saved me from the heat. And let me stay." Nima smiled and lifted the cup. "Though mostly for this."

Egypt laughed. "No problem."

"We're I come from, sharing a drink or meal can be very intimate. Especially romantic with this view."

"Get me a ring and then we'll talk."

"A ring?"

"People exchange them to express their - love."

"Hm. We like jewelry in Amard, but we don't have something like that. I do make jewelry though, so if this is your way of saying..."

They both laughed. For a moment, the two sat in a comfortable silence, wrapped in the chatter and music around them. Then Egypt spoke up again. "I have to stay here. And I guess you'll be going back to Amard soon."

"Yeah."

"You are good company."

"One day, when our land is safer and more prosperous, you need to visit."

"I would like that very much."

They finished their drinks and walked home.

•

The women sat by the window to see the dazzling night. Egypt looked for constellations. "That's Isis," she pointed, "goddess of magic."

"As shining as the goddess next to me." Nima replied.

They stayed there in a sweet silence simply watching the sky until Egypt looked to Nima and saw that she'd fallen asleep. She gently moved her to the bed.

• 

When Egypt woke up, Nima was gone. And she left one of her rings. Egypt had to return it. And water, did she bring water? Egypt couldn't save her again if she went out without any. So she rushed out the door with water in hand and ring on finger.

She rushed past the sands where they first met, and didn't stop. She didn't know how much time had passed before she recognized that red robe, standing in front of an abandoned temple. Egypt called out to Nima. 

Nima turned to Egypt. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to make sure you brought more water with you."

"Yeah, don't worry. I wouldn't forget after last time."

"You also left behind one of your rings," said Egypt as she toke it off.

"No, keep it." Nima smiled. "You can return it to me next time we meet."

"When will that be?"

"As soon as we can."

Egypt looked to the temple. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't rest at a temple for Set."

"Oh. I'll get moving then."

"Yeah, i don't want to hold you back." Egypt said.

But she did want to.


End file.
